


Whoops.

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comedy, Trans Male Character, trans hancock, trouble with packers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Packing really just isn't worth it sometimes.





	Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> MAH DICK FELL OFF

Hancock felt the packer somewhat out of place a while ago, but this was an important meeting. He would just have to get through the meeting and adjust himself when the others left. He had done it before. Everything would be fine. 

The meeting was about security. Fahrenheit, Ham, and KLEO were present, as they were the only ones that held any real authority aside from himself. The Neighborhood Watch were all paid volunteers, really. Any of Goodneighbor’s citizens could take up a shift for a few caps. The Watch all defaulted to orders from one of the three, or the Mayor himself. Fahrenheit and Ham were on seperate couches. KLEO was standing in the corner. Hancock had been standing, but given his predicament decided to take a seat on top of his desk.

“A couple of drifters were in the Rail last night, harrassin’ Magnolia. Again.” Ham complained.

“And your job is to toss people like that out.” Hancock reminded him calmly.

“And I’m fine with that, but it’s the third time this week and it’s only wednesday.”

“Tuesday, honey.” KLEO corrected, but Ham just continued on.

“The lady’s got so many ex boys and gals after her. Since she got on the radio, all bad sorts are comin’ in and startin’ shit. I need help.” 

“Charlie’s got a saw.” Fahrenheit said with a shrug.

“Charlie don’t do shit except sell paint thinner as booze.” Ham huffed under his breath.

“Alright, post a few Watchmen in the bar with you.” Hancock said, growing perhaps a bit impatient. It was the obvious solution and he didn’t see why he needed to say it. “It’s that simple, buddy.”

“All of the Watchmen are spread thin as it is.” Fahrenheit countered. “Safer for us to keep most of them around the streets, keep the gangs thin.”

Right. The damn gangs. Hancock wondered why those were even still around. Why hadn’t anyone cleared those out yet? He would have done it himself but he had to stay in his office to settle dumb shit like this he knew his people were smart enough to figure out themselves.

“Post KLEO at the door?”

“I’m a working woman, not your gun.” KLEO protested. 

“I know that but strangers don’t. You could be good for a scare.”

“And you could be good for target practice.” The assaultron warned.

“Please don’t threaten the Mayor.” Fahrenheit said dryly. “Maybe if we had a training program, more people would join the Watch and they wouldn’t be spread so thin.”

“Yeah okay. We’ll go with that, then Ham can have two helpers.” Hancock decided. “Your idea Fahr, you get to train people.”

Fahrenheit was unbothered, Ham looked satisfied, and KLEO hadn’t shot him. A successful day, in Hancock’s opinion. As the two on couches stood to leave, Hancock hopped off of his desk to get the door for him, but froze when the exact thing he hoped to avoid happened. His packer fell right out of his pant leg.

“Holy shit, boss…” Ham said, concern and surprise.

Hancock quickly kicked the fallen phallus under his desk and out of sight, but the damage had been done.

“Did your dick just fall off?!” Ham continued.

“Well…” Unwilling to out himself, Hancock decided to roll with that. “I am a ghoul. Shit falls off.”

“I thought it was just the nose!” Ham lamented, obviously growing concerned about the safety of his own genitalia.

“Well I’m missing a toe, too.” Hancock shrugged, leaving out the fact his toe had been shot off when he was young and being stupid. May as well sell it.

Fahrenheit, who knew the truth, was being blessedly silent about the situation. Her face was reddening though, making her freckles disappear and her scar more obvious. Hancock mentally thanked her for being such a good sport despite the fact she was clearly uncomfortable.

KLEO was less graceful and cackling. It was the only time anyone had heard her honestly laugh.

“All of you please get out.” 

Ham went quickly, though sharing his sympathy and assuring Hancock that he didn’t think less of him. Hancock appreciated it, but it was wholly unnecessary. KLEO had to be pushed out by Fahrenheit, as she was still in a fit of giggles.

Hancock decided not to wear a packer anymore after that.


End file.
